marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)/Gallery
File:Mr., Mrs. and Jubilation Lee (Earth-616).jpg File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 275 0001.jpg File:X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_7_Pinup_005.jpg File:X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_5_Pinup_002.jpg File:Jubilee 8.jpg Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Generation X Vol 1 72 0001.jpg File:Siena Blaze Jubilee 0001.jpg File:JubesX.jpg File:Jubilation X.jpg File:X-Men_Vol_3_3_Textless_2nd_Printing_Variant.jpg File:Jubilee wo 6.jpg File:Earth-616 Jubilee.png|As a vampire. File:jubilee-bigcostume3.jpg|Jubilee in standard X-Men uniform. File:Jubilee from Wolverine and Jubilee Vol 1 4.jpg File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) and Shogo Lee (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 4 2 (Cover).jpg|Jubilee and Baby Shogo File:Jubilee( Earth-616).001.png File:Jubilee_(Earth-616).002.jpg File:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616), Charles Xavier II (Earth-13729), Kymera (Earth-13729), and Jubilation Lee (Earth-13729) from X-Men Battle of the Atom Vol 1 2 0001.jpg File:Shogo Lee (Earth-13729) saying goodbye.jpg File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from DC Marvel All Access Vol 1 4 001.jpg|Flash lifts up Jubilee File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from DC Marvel All Access Vol 1 4 002.jpg|Jubilee dazes the Flash File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 343 001.jpg|Jubilee as a captive of Bastion. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 001.jpg|Jubilee releasing herself from ice. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 002.jpg|Jubilee pointing that she just heard Sauron scream in pain. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 003.jpg|Jubilee attacking Sauron. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 001.jpg|Jubilee impressed with Robin. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 002.jpg|Jubilee and Robin in Jubilee's bedroom. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 001.jpg|Jubilee writing in her diary. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 002.jpg|Jubilee's face. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 003.jpg|Jubilee and Robin together. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 004.jpg|Jubilee with Robin. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 005.jpg|Jubilee kissing Robin. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 006.jpg|Jubilee with Robin. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 007.jpg|Jubilee attacks Robin by using her powers. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 008.jpg|Jubilee continuing her attack on Robin. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 009.jpg|Jubilee falling into Robin's trap. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 010.jpg|Jubilee tied up. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 011.jpg|Jubilee asking Robin to release her. File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Hunt for Wolverine Mystery in Madripoor Vol 1 2 001.jpg File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Hunt for Wolverine Mystery in Madripoor Vol 1 2 002.jpg File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Hunt for Wolverine Mystery in Madripoor Vol 1 3 001.jpg File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Age of X-Man X-Tremists Vol 1 1 001.jpg|From File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Age of X-Man X-Tremists Vol 1 2 001.png|From Covers Jubilee File:Jubilee Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Jubilee Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:Jubilee Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| File:Jubilee Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| File:Jubilee Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| File:Jubilee Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| New Warriors File:New Warriors Vol 4 1.jpg| File:New Warriors Vol 4 3.jpg| Others File:Generation M Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 34 Textless.jpg| File:Nation X Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 3 1 Olivier Coipel Variant Textless.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 4 13 Textless.jpg| File:Spider-Gwen Vol 2 19 ResurrXion Variant Textless.jpg| ResurrXion Variant =Merchandise= Trading Card File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) 004.jpg File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) 0021.jpg File:Jubilee (by T G Hildebrandt).jpg|Jubilee by T. G. Hildebrandt File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 Lost Marvel Cards 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Set Action Figures File:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 4 Wave XXI 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 4 Wave XXI | SeeAlso = }}